neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Quick Kick (G.I. Joe)
Quick Kick is a fictional character from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline, comic books and cartoon series. He is the G.I. Joe Team's martial arts expert, and debuted in 1985. Profile His real name is MacArthur S. Ito, and his rank is that of corporal E-4. Quick Kick was born in Los Angeles, California. Quick Kick's Japanese father and Korean mother owned a grocery store in Watts. He found difficulty being accepted by either the Japanese or Korean community because of his mixed heritage. Quick Kick also has a passion for basketball, but was always turned down because of his height. Therefore, he turned to martial arts, and has earned black belts in Tae Kwon Do, Goju Ryu, Southern Praying Mantis Kung-Fu, Tai-Chi Sword, Zen Sword and Wing-Chun fighting arts. He later worked in Hollywood as a stuntman, where the U.S. Army noticed his skills and recruited him for the G.I. Joe Team. Quick Kick is also a qualified expert with all NATO and Warsaw Pact small arms. Toys * A Real American Hero (1985) :The first Quick Kick action figure to come out was part of the 1985 wave of G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toys. He was part of the series of carded action figures to come out that year. * The Incredible Shrinking Joes (1990) :Quick Kick was a part of miniature statues of G.I. Joe characters in a toy-only storyline The Incredible Shrinking Joes. * G.I.-Joe 25th Anniversary Series (2008) :A Quick Kick figure was included in the Pyramid of Darkness box set along with Snake-Eyes, Major Bludd, Cobra Commander and a Pyramid of Darkness control cube. Comic Books Marvel Comics In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, Quick Kick first appeared in G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #45 (March 1986). His first mission involved aiding Flint, Alpine, and Spirit on a mission to Cobra Island to retrieve Ripcord, who had parachuted, against orders, to the island in search of his girlfriend, Candy Appel.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #45 (March 1986) Quick Kick, Stalker, Outback and Snow Job are in a mission to Borovia when they are cornered by corrupt aspects of its military. Outback, protesting, is ordered to escape and does so. The other three spend many months in a Borovian gulag, rescued only by an unsanctioned G.I. Joe team. The ex-prisoners reassure Outback they hold no hard feelings."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #61-67 (1987) Later, Quick Kick and Outback are stuck in a bus full of Mexican tourists that is under siege by terrorists. Though the enemy is defeated, two of the tourists are killed."G.I. Joe Special Missions" #27 (Nov. 1989) Quick Kick's final appearance was issue #109. Several Joes, including Quick Kick, are captured by Cobra during a mission in Trucial-Abysmia. A misinterpreted order from Cobra Commander leads the Crimson Twins into thinking they are now obligated to have the Joes killed. Noting their reluctance, a S.A.W.-Viper steps up to volunteer for the task. He first kills the medic 'Doc', then opens fire on the subdued, captured Joes, killing Thunder and Heavy Metal. A well-aimed knife, previously hidden, allows the survivors to escape. They steal a Cobra Rage tank. Cobra forces pursue and destroy the tank, killing Quick-Kick, Breaker and Crazylegs. Duke, Lt. Falcon, and Cross-Country are the only survivors.G.I. Joe #109 Devils Due Quick is seen in a photo in Snake-Eyes' home in the first issue of the Devils Due series. He receives a profile in the Battlefiles Sourcebook. Even though this is not shown, it is implied Quick-Kick's name is part of the memorial to deceased Joes located at Arlington National Cemetery."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (Devils Due)#26 Action Force Quick Kick appears in many issues of the alternate continuity 'Marvel UK' series "Action Force". He rescues his friends from imprisonment on the Argent Oil Platform, a move that fits into Destro's plans to publicly discredit 'Action Force'."Action Force" #13 (May 23rd 1987) He is the focus of a three parter issue where he defies the team to rescue an old friend from a cult. It turns out the man is a leader of a Cobra splinter group and Quick Kick is forced to take the organization down from the inside. The third part has a secondary story where Quick Kick remembers meeting the Marvel Comics martial artists Iron Fist, Elektra, Batroc the Leaper and Shang Chi. This contradicts regular G.I. Joe continuity as those characters do not exist there."Action Force" #14-17 (June 1987) Cartoon Sunbow Quick Kick appeared in the Sunbow G.I. Joe cartoon in the Pyramid of Darkness mini-series. He is depicted as a karate movie actor who had been abandoned in the arctic by his director. He helps two of the G.I. Joe members when they are being attacked by leopard seals. He joins G.I. Joe afterwards. All of his appearances in Season 2 are silent. He appears in the following episodes: * Arise, Serpentor, Arise * Bazooka Saw A Sea Serpent * Captives of Cobra - introduction of his parents * Cobra Quake * Cobra's Candidate * Excalibur - suffers a broken leg; it is healed instantly by Spirit. * Flint's Vacation * Lasers In The Night - introduction of girlfriend, Amber * Most Dangerous Thing In The World * Nightmare Assault * Phantom Brigade * Pyramid of Darkness - first appearance * The Synthoid Conspiracy * Twenty Questions He is voiced by François Chau. G.I. Joe: The Movie Quick Kick also appeared briefly in the 1987 animated film G.I. Joe: The Movie. Video game Quick Kick is one of the featured characters in the Action Force II computer game. Other media Quick Kick is mentioned as an 'unique character' in an essay in the non-fiction book 'Integrating English: developing English language and literacy in the multilingual classroom'. References External links * Quick Kick at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page Category:Comics characters introduced in 1986 Category:G.I. Joe characters Category:Fictional characters from Los Angeles Category:Fictional corporals Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:Fictional American people of Japanese descent Category:Fictional American people of Korean descent Category:Fictional Gōjū-ryū practitioners Category:Fictional kenjutsuka Category:Fictional Nán Tángláng practitioners Category:Fictional taekwondo practitioners Category:Fictional taichi practitioners Category:Fictional Wing Chun practitioners Category:Fictional stunt performers Category:Fictional United States Army Rangers Category:Fictional characters from California Category:Fictional martial artists Category:Fictional soldiers